Sally Elves et l'école des Sorciers
by Loena Lovegood
Summary: Sally est une enfant un peu dans le genre d'harry. elle est fille de sorciers renommés, ses parents ont été tué par voldemort, et lorsqu'elle reçoit sa lettre, elle ne sait rien du monde des sorciers...


**Sally Elves**

Une jeune fille de 11 ans, ça ne se remarque pas... À part si celle-ci est d'une extrème beauté pour son âge. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas de la demoiselle qui nous préoccupe... Elle possède de longs cheveux noirs. Elle a un petit nez en trompette, et des joues perpétuellement roses. Elle vit dans un petit village perdu près d'un Loch d'Écosse. Mais elle n'est pas née là. Personne ne sait exactement où elle a vu le jour. On ne connaît même pas ses parents. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle a une sœur, nommée Rébecca. Donc, comme je vous le disais, une jeune fille de 11 ans est invisible aux yeux du grand monde. Les jours s'enchaînent sans histoire pour Sally. Se lever, suivre les cours du Père le matin, les leçons de la Mère le soir, se coucher.

Au fait, je ne pense pas vous l'avoir dit, et si je ne vous le dis pas, vous ne comprendrez plus rien après. Sally n'est pas comme les autres filles de 11 ans. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne va pas à l'école. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'y va plus. De caractère renfermé et taciturne, elle restait dans son coin. Ce qui lui valait les brimades de ses camarades de classe. Un jour, un de ceux qui l'ennuyait s'est retrouvé sans voix. Durant trois jours, il n'a plus pu parler. Les rumeurs se sont alors répandues, et les événements bizarres se multipliaient autour de la petite. Les directeurs de plusieurs écoles l'ont renvoyée, et lorsque plus personne ne voulu l'accueillir, il fallut bien qu'elle suive ses cours au manoir…

Mais le Manoir des Stark n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour qu'un enfant s'épanouisse… Sally était perpétuellement seule. D'ailleurs, le jour où commença cette histoire, elle était on ne peut plus seule. Elle était dans sa chambre, qui faisait aussi office de bibliothèque, lorsque Mère arriva en courrant, claquant la porte, d'un air furieux. Elle se mit à crier, dès le départ.

« -SALLY, J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! À QUI AVEZ-VOUS DONNER NOTRE ADRESSE ?

-à personne mère, répondit calmement la jeune fille. À personne, je ne…

-COMMENT EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS CECI, ALORS, JEUNE FILLE ? » La coupa mère de sa voix stridente.

Elle sortit de sa poche une enveloppe de parchemin froissée, et la jeta à la figure de Sally. Celle-ci prit l'enveloppe et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. L'adresse était bien la sienne. Écrite à l'encre violette. Mère attendais la réponse de Sally avec impatiente. Alors que la jeune fille entreprenait de décacheter la lettre, mère la lui arracha des mains, et se remit à hurler.

« -JE NE TE LAISSARAIS PAS OUVRIR CETTE LETTRE SANS SAVOIR D'OÙ ELLE VIENT, TU M'ENTENDS ? »

Sally se troubla un instant. C'était la première fois que Mère la tutoyait. La toute première fois. Sal' reprit cependant contenance, et répliqua avec une étrange froideur.

« -Il n'y a qu'à regarder le cachet, Mère. Il devrait vous donnez tout les renseignements nécessaires…

-NE FAIS PAS L'INSOLENTE !

-Regardez le cachet… »

Mère posa enfin le regard sur l'enveloppe, la retourna, et observa un instant avec une grande incrédulité le dessin imprimé dans la cire du cachet… Un P, un blaireau, un serpent, un lion, et un aigle… Les yeux de mère se remplirent d'horreur, elle lâcha la lettre, et sortit de la pièce en courrant. Sally se baissa et ramassa la lettre. Elle la décacheta, et pris le premier feuillet qui se présentait à elle. Il y était écrit en lettres vert émeraude.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Elves. _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous possédez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1° Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, chère Mis Elves, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe._

IL y avait encore trois feuille, mais Père et Mère surgirent dans la chambre avant même que Sally ait pu les lire. Lorsque Père aperçut la lettre entre les mains de Sally, il fit un geste pour la lui reprendre, mais Mère l'en empêcha. Elle avait une voix étrangement douce, mais craintive, en même temps.

« -Laisse Michael. Tu vois bien que c'est trop tard… Elle sait, Maintenant. Nous nous devons de tout lui expliquer…

-M'expliquer quoi ? Demanda Sally.

-Attends, petite, lui répondit Mère.

-Tu as raison Nora, répondit enfin Père.

-Écoute-nous, maintenant, Sally. Michael et moi sommes des amis très proches de tes parents, et nous avions accepté de te recueillir si jamais il leur arrivait malheur…

-Et c'est justement ce qui est arrivé, reprit Père. Tes parents ont été tués par un sorcier ultra puissant. Ce sorcier à été anéanti par un enfant, qui devrait avoir plus ou moins ton âge. Tu le rencontreras peut-être.

-Sorcier ? » Sally n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait d'abord pensé que ce n'était qu'une farce de plus des enfants du village, mais maintenant, elle commençait à en douter…

-Oui, sorciers, Sally. Tes parents étaient sorciers, et toi, tu es une sorcière.

-Ce n'est logiquement pas possible Père !

-Sally, tu vas arrêter avec ta logique, s'il te plait ! La logique, c'est pour les moldus. Ce que Michael et moi sommes. Toi, tu es sorcière, et il est temps qu'on te confie à de vrais sorciers.

-De vrais sorciers ? Je…Je vais devoir partir ?

-Hélas oui… »

C'est ainsi que la vie de sorcière de Sally a commencé, mettant un terme à l'existence tranquille dans le manoir du Loch Ness… Trois jours plus tard, Sally, Michael et Nora étaient à Londres, devant un bar miteux nommé le Chaudron Baveur. Ils attendaient quelqu'un. Une personne dont personne n'avait pu lui parler précisément. Personne ne savait si c'était un homme ou une femme… Personne ne savait rien… Mais ils attendaient. Sally essayait d'apercevoir quelque chose derrière les vitres maladroitement tintées du bar. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, et elle se retourna. Nora et Michael avaient disparu. À la place, il y avait un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée, grand, mince, et visiblement très vieux. IL portait une robe et une cape, mais aucun passant ne semblait le remarquer. Il avait des yeux bleus et brillants, légèrement cachés derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Le regard de Sally s'attarda sur le nez de l'homme en question, et elle se dit qu'il avait sûrement été boxeur auparavant. En effet, le long nez crochu de l'homme donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois…

« -Tu es Sally, j'imagine, dit l'homme. Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais je suis Albus Dumbledore…

-le directeur, commandeur de l'ordre merlin et tout ça ?

-Oui, et tout ça, et tout ça… Rentrons, veux-tu ?

-Où ça ?

-Eh bien, au Chaudron Baveur, où d'autre ?

-Dans cette gargotte puante ?

-Je crains que Tom ne soit pas très heureux de l'opinion que tu as de son commerce, petite… »

Ils se turent tout les deux, le temps d'entrer. Un homme accouru de suite.

« -Dumbledore ! Comme je suis honoré ! Et la petite… c'est… oh mon Dieu ces yeux ! Ce sont les yeux de… de…

-Taisez-vous Tom, la petite ne sait encore rien ! Elle se nomme Sally.

-J'ai les yeux de qui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Mon enfant, nous discuterons de cela plus tard ; En attendant, Tom va nous trouver une table dans une pièce à l'écart, où nous nous restaurerons et où je pourrais tout t'expliquer tranquillement… »

Tom ne quittait pas Sally des yeux, et Dumbledore du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à capter son attention.

« -Tom ! Tom ! S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous nous conduire dans un de vos confortables petits salons ?

-oh ! Euh ! Oui, bien sûr Dumbledore, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Tom regarda une dernière fois Sally, avant de se retournez et de s'éloigner en direction d'une porte dérobée dans un coin de la pièce. Sally observait tout autour d'elle. Tout ce qui avait rapport à la magie lui semblait absolument fou et illogique. En essayant de trouver une explication rationnelle à cette théière qui versait toute seule le thé, elle se cogna à une table occupée par une famille de sorciers. Deux enfants et leurs parents. Tout quatre étaient habillés de robes et portaient sur la tête un chapeau que Sally trouvait du plus grand ridicule. L'homme bougonna et sortit sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts causés par la jeune fille. Un adolescent aux yeux verts et aux cheveux marron regarda Sally, puis chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère, qui regarda Sally à son tour. Mal à l'aise, Sally parti rapidement à la suite de Dumbledore et de Tom, qui l'attendaient devant le salon. Dumbledore et Sally y entrèrent et s'assirent à la table.

« -Vous avez fait la connaissance de la famille Marsh, je crois. Leur fille va rentrer en cinquième année au collège et leur fils doit avoir ton âge.

-il sera dans ma classe, peut-être ?

-tout dépend de la maison dans la quelle toi et lui serez envoyés Sally.

-maisons ?

-oui. Lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard, les élèves sont envoyés dans une des quatre maisons qui composent Poudlard. Il y a Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

-gry-quoi ? Excusez-moi, j'ai du mal à suivre !

-tu comprendras plus tard, Sally. Maintenant, nous allons manger. »

À cet instant, Tom poussa la porte et entra en tirant derrière lui un plateau contenant divers plats tout aussi appétissants les uns que les autres. Tom s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Dumbledore soupira, et, Sally en eu l'impression, fit un clin d'œil à Sally.

« -Parlez plus haut, Tom, je ne vous entend pas. Je deviens dur de la feuille, il me semble. »

Tom regarda Dumbledore, puis la jeune fille, haussa les épaules, et parla.

« -J'ai entendu les gens aux tables chuchoter, Dumbledore. Ils parlaient des yeux de mademoiselle ici présente. Tout le monde semble l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais personne ne pense à la même personne. Certains disent qu'elle a les yeux des Potter, d'autres disent qu'elle à les yeux d'une obscure et éloignée cousine du côté d'une arrière grande tante… bref, tout le monde semble la connaître, et personne ne sait qui elle est… On m'a posé des questions, et j'aimerais savoir quoi répondre…

-Ne répondez pas, pour le moment Tom. Ou alors dites leur simplement que vous aussi vous pensez l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Ce qui doit être le cas, si je ne me trompe ?

-Oui, ses yeux sont la réplique exacte de ceux de Lily Evans.

-Qui est Lily Evans ? Les coupa Sally. Je veux savoir !

-Sally, Lily Evans n'a rien à voir avec tes parents, ni avec ton passé. Je te prie de me croire. Je t'expliquerais la particularité de tes yeux lorsque tu auras mangé »

Lui répondit Dumbledore. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tom.

« -Dites leur que vous avez l'impression de la connaître, Tom, ce sera assez.

-Bien. »

Tom sortit de la pièce, et Dumbledore et Sally se mirent à manger. L'ambiance était tendue, et la jeune fille était gênée en face de ce vieil homme aux yeux pétillants. Elle mangea peu, et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore eu fini son assiette avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début du repas.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux ?

-Ils n'ont pas de couleurs. Ou plutôt, ils n'ont pas de couleur bien à eux. Ils seront verts, bleus, violets… cela dépend de la personne qui les regarde. Pour moi, tes yeux sont noirs, comme ceux d'une jeune fille morte il y a bien longtemps. Pour Tom, tes yeux sont du même vert que ceux de Lily Evans, une ancienne élève du Collège. Pour Nora et Michael, tes yeux sont bleus et violets, une sorte de mélange des yeux de...

-mes parents ?

-Oui, des yeux de tes parents. Cette capacité, ce pouvoir passif, est très rare. Il fait de toi ce que l'on appelait au siècle dernier une Occula. Et, si tu t'entraînes, tu deviendras une excellente legilimensienne.

-une quoi ?

-maintenant, je vais devoir te laisser, soupira Dumbledore en ignorant la question de la jeune fille.

-mais… je….

-J'ai d'autres devoir ailleurs. Tiens, prends cette enveloppe. Au revoir, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt. »

Sally prit l'enveloppe, et regarda Dumbledore sortir. Ensuite, elle décacheta l'enveloppe, et vida son contenu sur la table. Elle contenait une petite clé dorée, sur laquelle était gravé un numéro de compte, un billet de train, et trois lettres. Elle ouvrit la première, l'écriture était féminine, et la lettre datait d'une dizaine d'année, à en juger par son état, et par la date inscrite en haut du pli.

« Ma chère Sally, mon bébé.

Cela me fait bizarre de t'écrire à toi, la grande fille que tu es devenue, alors que je t'ai encore sur les genoux. Tu dors, tu es magnifique. Il parait que seule la mère d'une Occula peut voir la véritable couleur de ses yeux. Alors je vais te la dire. Tu as les yeux bleus. Bleus comme la mer, d'un bleu dans le quel je voudrais me noyer, si je devais. Je suis désolée de ne pas être là. De ne plus être là. Car si tu reçois cette lettre un jour, cela voudra dire que je ne serais plus là.

J'ai peur. Nous devons partir ce soir, ton père et moi. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore m'a demandé d'écrire cette lettre. Je ne sais trop quoi mettre, sinon que j'espère que Nora et Michael ont tenu leur promesse, et que tu es une jeune fille épanouie.

Je t'aime, je t'aime aussi fort qu'un ouragan, et aussi profondément que le bleu de tes yeux, le bleu de la mer…

Maman.

Mary Anne Elves »

La deuxième lettre était datée du même jour, et Sally su aussitôt de qui elle était. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, sécha les larmes qui s'étaient misent à couler sur son visage, et rouvrit les yeux. Elle commença à lire.

« Sally.

C'est papa. Je me doute que ça doit te faire un choc de recevoir ces lettres, comme ça, aujourd'hui… Je tiens absolument à te dire que, si nous l'avions pu, ta mère et moi serions encore là. Et tu ne devrais pas lire ces lettres. Nora et Michael sont très gentils, mais extrêmement rationnels… Je me doute bien qu'ils ne t'auront pas parlé de tes origines avant aujourd'hui. J'en suis désolé. Tant de choc en un jour…

Tu dois le savoir maintenant. Tu es une sorcière, une orpheline, et une Occula. Je n'ai jamais su la véritable couleur de tes yeux. Pour moi, tu avais les yeux de ta mère. Les yeux bleu clair. Nous te léguons tout ce que nous avons. Notre maison, et tout nos bien. Tout se trouve au coffre 658 à Gringotts. J'espère que quelqu'un t'expliquera.

Je t'aime, ma princesse. Ta mère et moi serons toujours avec toi, où que tu ailles, quoi qu'il se passe.

Papa. »

Fin du premier chapitre.


End file.
